The Right Proposal
by Believe27
Summary: Zane has left Jo standing in the Sheriff's office. Jo is just stunned about everything that's happening. Carter is about to go on his jog and Jo wants to go along. Will Zane and Jo work this out?


**Another One-shot about Founder's Day…Well, about Jo/Zane anyway! Go read Cherry0208's Jo/Zane one-shot! In my story, they didn't go back in time and get a new time line. Everything is going to be the same thing. **

**Summary: Zane has left Jo standing in the Sheriff's office. Jo is just stunned about everything that's happening. Carter is about to go on his jog and Jo wants to go along. Will Zane and Jo work this out?**

**ENJOY! **

Jo heard the front door close behind Zane. She couldn't say anything at that moment. Yes, she did promise to marry Zane but wasn't sure why he had to buy a ring to prove they were engaged. Carter was about to leave the office.

"Carter," Jo started. Carter looked at her. "Can I go with you? On your jog?" She asked. Carter smiled and nodded. She ran into the bathroom and got changed into her workout outfit. Jo stuffed the ring in her jacket pocket. She met Carter outside the office and they began to run.

They ran in silence for most of the run until, Carter stopped to take a breather outside Eureka. Jo saw the 'Welcome to Eureka' sign. She was far enough to think. "Carter." She whispered. Carter looked up at her. "Do you think Zane is, EVER, going to forgive me?" Jo said looking down the ground. She felt Carter rub her shoulder.

"What ever happens, I will be right here if you need to talk." Carter gave her soft smile. Jo nodded.

"You know I promised to marry him and said I didn't want a ring to prove that we were engaged. But, he just stunned me with this." Jo sighed. "Everything is going to change for me, Carter. I don't know if I'm ready." Carter pulled Jo into a hug.

"Whatever you plan, whatever happens, you have me to lean on, right?" Carter asked. Jo pulled away and nodded. "Thanks, Carter!" Jo smiled.

"Well, I'm going to finish my run. Do you want to come with me?" He asked. Jo shook her head, no. "Well then, good luck." Carter said as he ran off. Jo watched him run off. Did he just read for mind? She laughed it off and started running back to Eureka Main Street.

Zane was either at his apartment or at work. She decided to check his work first since the incident with Kim and the Ice Core he's been doing more hours at GD than anyone. She stopped when she realized that she was going to need her car. She jumped into her Subaru Impressa WRX that she got last year and drove off the GD.

She walked in, still in her workout clothes. "Have you seen Zane Donovan?" She asked a worker who was testing their experiment. "No. Sorry." She said. She decided to check and see if Larry was here. He had to see Zane. She found him ready to get into the elevator. "Larry!" She yelled over the group of scientists. Larry looked over his shoulder and saw her. He ran into the elevator.

"Really?" She groaned. Whenever he saw law enforcements he ran. Too many times have Carter and Jo had to deal with Larry. She ran to the elevator and made it. She looked at Larry with her arms crossed. "Yes, Deputy Lupo." He gulped. Jo rolled my eyes.

"Have you seen Zane?" Jo asked. Larry sighed, relieved that Jo wasn't going to book him. "No." He lied.

"Liar. Tell me and I won't break anything." She smirked. Larry's eyes widened. "He went to his section. He seemed pretty pissed." Larry said.

"Thanks Larry." She said pressing the button to Zane's section. The elevator doors opened and Jo walked out. She headed to Zane's office. She pressed the keypad and the opened. She walked in and saw Zane sit at his work station. No one was talking to him. Jo guessed he didn't want anyone to talk to him. Jo sneaked over and covered his eyes. She tilted his head back and kissed his lips. He pulled away and uncovered his eyes. Jo smiled at him.

"What do you want, Jo?" Zane snapped. "Look, Zane…" She started. Zane looked at her then started to walk away.

"Don't do this, Zane. I'm sorry, okay!" Jo said. Zane looked over his shoulder at her and rolled his eyes. "Zane, answer me! I didn't think you were going to get me a ring to prove anything! I said I didn't want a ring." Jo snapped. Zane stopped and turned himself towards Jo. Zane just stared at her. "Please, say something." Jo said with tear welling up in her eyes.

"What do you expect me to say, Jo? I'm sorry my girlfriend didn't say yes after she promised that she would marry me." Zane said. Jo flinched. "I'm sorry that I got a ring that she didn't want." Zane continued. Jo looked down and remembered she had the ring in her pocket. "I'm sorry that I made the prefect way to propose to someone. The day we met." Zane said. Jo grabbed his arm and took out the ring. She put the ring in his hand and smiled.

"Do exactly what you did at the sheriff's office, minus the cell and the Liza's Lingerie box." Jo said. Zane just looked at her and went along with it. He went on one knee. "This isn't going to be word-for-word, you know." Zane said.

"I don't care." Jo smiled. "Okay." Zane mumbled.

"Well, you already made a promise to marry me so let's make it official." Zane smiles. Jo smiled back. "Marry me, Jo-Jo?" Zane asked. Jo just stared at him.

"Zane, I…I don't know what to say." She said. Zane's face fell. "I'm kidding!" She laughed. Zane stood up and put the ring on her finger.

"So, a yes?" Zane asked. Jo wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back. "Yes." She whispered. Zane smiled and kissed her again.

Jo and Zane left his section and went to tell Carter and everyone else that it was official. Zane Donovan and Jo Lupo were getting married.

**Hope you liked it…**


End file.
